Connected by Blood
by randxgirl
Summary: COMPLETED! Shawn had a dream that would redefine his friendship with Paul.


Disclaimer: If you recognize the name, chances are he/she is not mine. And the flashback part is based on the real story between Paul and Shawn, which Shawn wrote about in his great book, Heartbreak and Triumph (so some of it may seem or are really copied).

What if Shawn and Paul made up (back in 2001) not because of a conversation Shawn had with Kevin, but because of something else?

--

He could feel he was being watched upon, as if someone has been observing him ever since he came. It has been this way for days now, it's like there was someone was stalking him, and to be quite honest, it freaked him out. He was not actually sure if there even exists that "someone" or t was just he being paranoid. After all, he was one of the most controversial superstars, because of his supposed "power", fake attitude and connection with the bosses.

Turning around, he spotted someone. He was tall and white, although he was in all black. He had a hat, and was clean cut. He seemed to be in his late twenties. Most of all, the person had a gun, which was directed straight to him. Before he could even react, the trigger had been pulled and at an extremely quick speed, the bullet was approaching him. Before he had a chance to duck and run, another someone had pushed him away, sending him straight to the ground and making him get bruises in his arms. But he didn't care. After finally realizing what had just happened, he looked back to the person, lying done on the floor, in his own pool of blood. The guy was dead on the spot. Now slowly standing up with everything he had left, Shawn went to check on the guy, and was shocked to find out that the guy happens to be his best friend, Paul.

Shawn woke up, extremely sweating and heavily breathing. Woah! That was not a dream… no… no… no! That was definitely a nightmare. What was that all about? Paul d-d-died… and it was because he saved him! What was all this shit about! Was it God telling him to go and make-up with Paul already because after all, Paul only did what he did because he wanted what was best for him. It's just that he didn't see it that same way.

Flashback:

Shawn went to a Smackdown taping the other day, when the WWE was in Detroit. Suddenly, Jerry Brisco, who told him that Vince wanted to see him, met up with him. So he did go and see the old man.

Upon seeing Shawn for the first time, Vince immediately observed that there was something different with Shawn. His first words were: "Shawn, did you take something last night?"

Because of his pride and stubbornness, Shawn would deny it for awhile but would eventually admit that he did. This prompted Vince to tell him real straight that he was being sent home, and that they can't have Shawn back because of how he was, and with what he was doing to himself. "Even Hunter said you were out of it."

"Hunter said I was out of it?"

"Yeah, it was obvious…"

"I wasn't that bad…"

"No, you weren't bad, but it was obvious that you were under the influence of something. I'm just telling you as your friend that you have to stop that stuff."

Right there and then, Shawn went into a tirade, and kept ranting that he didn't need them, and he didn't need them to tell him what to do. "Fine! I'm leaving."

On the way out, he saw Paul, and really laid into him. "You no good, back-stabbing s.o.b. After everything I've done for you..." He went off for a few minutes and then stormed out of the arena.

They haven't spoken to each other since then. Just recently, he was again backstage when WWE was in his hometown of San Antonio, but the two acted as if they didn't know each other.

-End of Flashback-

So here he was, alone in his room, almost a year after that incident, dreaming about Paul. And it was more than just having him a part of his dream; Paul was the hero, who saved his life. He knew he was not dreaming of just something ordinary, he believed that this was God sending him signs, to already do what he had supposed to do a year ago. _Paul was just there to save him. He might get into more heat than he was already in because of what he did for him. And instead of being grateful, he wasted that opportunity, and instead, lit that fire._

Looking at the time, the clock read: "12:15". So, he had been asleep for two hours now, but knowing Paul, he would still be awake, and be somewhere. Or if he wasn't and was already in his room resting, Shawn still didn't care. "I'm calling him, now."

Without hesitation, he picked up his cell and did something he hadn't done in a year, which was to call up Paul. After around three rings, he thought that Paul might indeed be sleeping already… but as previously stated: he didn't care and was insistent in talking to Paul at that moment. After two more rings, someone female answered the phone. So the rumors must be true then… that Paul and Steph were now an item. He had actually seen them together previously, and has heard all kinds of reactions. He was actually happy for his friend even if Joanie was his friend, too because that's how they were. Whenever one was happy, the other was happy too. He just didn't honestly think that the couple would last. Come 'on, seriously, with the situation they were in… she was the boss's daughter, a boss herself… and he was one an employee and of the guys, who would have thought that they could overcome all the obstacles.

"Hello?"

Shawn sensed that Steph seemed to sound a little different.

"Steph?"

"Shawn?" Steph had to admit that she was surprised to hear from Shawn. She was aware of what had happened between her boyfriend and his best friend and truth be told, she didn't expect him to call, even at a time like this.

"Steph… are you okay? You sound different… uh… is… is Paul there? I was meaning to talk to him… I hope he isn't asleep."

"Uh… Shawn… he's… he's here… in a h-h-hospital. He… he… he… just got into an a-a-accident…"

"What! Oh my… what happened? Where are you?"

"San Antonio Medical Center…"

"I'll be right over. Steph, don't worry… he'll be fine. I'll see you…"

Hanging up, Shawn was quite grateful that Paul was in San Antonio. _Why are they here? They just has a show here recently… Isn't that a co-incidence?_ Seriously, of all the places that he could get into an accident, it happened here in San Antonio, his hometown, where he was at that very moment. _God really was making a way. And He was indeed working in mysterious ways._

He dressed up and quickly made his way to the hospital. A lot of things were running through his mind. Steph didn't tell him what had happened to Paul. Is it that bad? Shawn was somewhat scared, because who knows? He might not be able to apologize to his long time friend anymore. He might just be too late. Saying a prayer, he just hoped for the best, wishing that Paul would be okay. _He just had to be._

He reached the hospital in no time, and proceeded to the counter. He was about to ask for information about Paul when he spotted Steph. She was a total wreck. He made his way to where Steph was and wondered why in the hell she was alone at a time like this. _Has Paul's family been informed?_

Running towards Steph, Shawn called out: "Steph!"

What he saw broke his heart. Steph was sitting there, alone, and it was obvious she had been crying her eyes out. _How could they leave her alone at a time like this?_ He considered Steph his little sister, although they never really had a chance to be or work together. Steph came in '98, the same year he left. But, considering that he has been a part of the company for more than ten years before that, it was not surprising that he knew her.

Once Shawn reached Stephanie, he immediately enveloped her into a hug, letting her release the emotions inside her. Shawn then got the courage to finally ask the question whose answer he had been dreading: "How is he?"

Shaking her head, Steph replied: "I don't know…"

Shawn figured a doctor or a nurse hasn't come out yet to inform them on what had happened to his best friend. He knew that that might be killing Steph inside. So he tried another question that she might have an idea about. "What happened?"

"We… we were in Houston… when we… we got into a fight. So I left with Shane… and… he came back alone… fifteen minutes after we got here… I… I… got a call… saying… that he was…. being sent here… because… he… got… he got into… a car accident. Drunk driver… crash… and knowing him… he was no… he was no longer thinking straight. Shawn, this is my fault. He shouldn't be there. He… he…"

Again embracing her into a hug, Shawn tried his best to comfort Stephanie. "Hey… hey… look… it's not your fault okay. It's nobody's fault. It… it was an accident… and… let's not talk about your fight anymore… this was bound to happen anyway. You said it yourself… drunk driver. Some guy who committed an offense caused this, okay? It's not your fault. If you were in that car, you would be in that room now. And nobody wants that. I'm sure Paul doesn't want you blaming yourself for this. It's noone's fault."

After a minute or so, a doctor finally came out to update them on Paul's condition.

"Anyone here for Mr. Levesque?"

Standing up, Steph replied: "Yeah…"

"Are you family?"

"I'm… I'm his girlfriend…" Even if they just had a fight a while ago, they were still very much together, right?

"Okay… I think that's gonna suffice. Anyway, I'll be very straight to you about this. Mr. Levesque has suffered a concussion, bruises and cuts that may need stitches. He is currently unconscious at this moment. But what I would want to give importance to is that due to the extremities of the accident, he has suffered a great amount of blood loss. He needs to be transferred blood to as soon as possible. And I'm sorry to tell you, that his blood type doesn't match any of those that we have available at the moment. His blood type is the most rare, and I'll be honest with you right now that it would be hard to find such. That is unless, we have someone from the immediate family here with us now. But until we find a donor, we couldn't do anything now, but maybe, to stop the blood from dripping at the most."

Both Steph and Shawn couldn't believe what they were hearing. Was this s.o.b. of a doctor right in front of them trying to tell them that it was impossible to save Paul and he was going to die right there and then? No! Both of them wouldn't be able to accept that. No way! Steph was going to spend the rest of her life with him. She knew it… even if they weren't engaged yet and they were still at that point wherein they were weighing things about their relationship, she knew that he was the man of her dreams. Nobody has fought for her like how he did. And Shawn… he has yet to apologize. He has yet to return back everything that Paul had done for him for the past seven years. He still had a lot to show Paul… he wasn't even sure whether Paul knew that he loved him and cared for him as much as he did.

No longer able to hold his emotions, Shawn shouted at the doctor. "Let me tell you something. It is your job to do everything that you can, to be able to save your patients' lives. So, don't come out here acting all hopeless concerning the case of one of your patients. Do you know who "Mr. Levesque" is? He's a man who won't back down from any fight. He's a person who doesn't know how to quit. He fights up until his last breath. And as long as he's fighting, we are not losing hope. So don't come out here telling us that you couldn't do anything now but to wait. We are going to do something! You got me?"

"Shawn… calm down… Shawn…"

After Shawn has cooled down a bit, Steph went to ask the doctor a question that might be able to help solve the main problem. "What… what is his blood type?"

"He has an O blood type…"

Shawn was quick to reply: "I'm O! I'm O! I'm doing it…"

"Shawn, are you sure?"

"Steph, I could have never been more sure. He has saved my ass a thousand times; I think it's high time that I save his. I'm doing it. Let's get this thing going now!" Shawn was referring to a time in the past when he was the one who got into an accident, and it was Paul who volunteered to have his blood transferred into his. Shawn saw how lucky he was to have a friend such as Paul.

"Okay sir, we're going to have to see if you are an eligible blood donor, then we'll see…"

"Let's go!" Shawn was indeed determined to get this done and over with as quickly as possible, before things get a little late.

Fortunately, Shawn passed the test, and his blood was transferred to Paul's body as soon as possible. Paul was now stable, and was in his own private room, resting. Shawn had just proven to the doctor that he was right. He knew Paul very well. And as long as he still had an amount of breath left, no matter how little, he would fight for survival. In addition, he was aware that he still had a thousand things to live for. He had his family, he had his career, and he had Stephanie. Life was just beginning for him. Steph was in there with him, and Shawn decided to stay outside and just wait for updates. After all, they weren't sure how Paul would react to the accident and with him being there. A year has passed, and things were a bit different now.

Taking his hand into hers, Steph tried to speak to Paul. She knew he could hear her… they said something like even if people were unconscious or asleep, they could still hear whenever their loved ones were speaking to them.

Letting tears fall from her eyes, Steph said: "Baby… I'm sorry… I'm really, really sorry… you know how much I love you, right? So you have to keep fighting… and when you get better, we'll… we'll see what the future has in store for us. Don't leave me… you can't leave me…"

"I won't…" The voice was weak and soft, that she almost didn't hear it.

Looking up, Steph saw a slowly waking Paul, who smiled at her. Maybe it was because even after they fought, Paul was assured that Steph was not calling it quits. And after what he just heard, he had nothing to be fearful about anymore. There he was, lying in a hospital bed, in the presence of the girl whom he was definitely sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with already. Being in a hospital has never felt that good.

"Oh my God…" Then Steph stood up and hugged Paul tightly. "Baby! Baby, I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry…"

"Hey… I… I heard you. It's not your fault… and I… I love you too…" Paul once again flashed his killer smile, making Steph's heart melt.

The two shared a sweet and meaningful kiss, and after they parted, Steph told Paul about Shawn.

She then turned into serious mode, as she herself wasn't that aware of how his boyfriend might react. "Uh… I… I have something to tell you…"

Paul joked: "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

Slapping his arm, Steph replied: "No! Of course not!" Boy, did he have a good sense of humor. That's probably one of the things that made her fall in love with him. "This is serious…"

Seeing that what Steph was about to say really seemed important, Paul was all ears.

"Uh… I don't know if you know… but… when you got into the accident, you lost a lot of blood. That's why they had to transfer blood into your body."

"And you did it?"

"Uhm… no… but… someone else who's also very dear to you…"

"You didn't tell my family, did you?"

"No. I knew you didn't want them to know… so would you just please stop butting in and let me continue…"

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm sorry…"

"Uh…" Now Steph was not sure how to break the news to him, but decided to just let the man being described to enter the room. "He's… he's outside. Let me go get him…"

After awhile, Shawn entered the room, to the shock of Paul. Standing at the door, Shawn too was unsure what to do, and for the first time in probably their whole lives as friends, tension and awkwardness were in the air.

Wanting the two men to finally have the chance to talk and settle whatever they were supposed to, Steph excused herself. "Uh… I'm gonna go buy something for you to eat. You need lots of food and liquid." Then she left.

Now alone, things got more and more awkward. As Shawn slowly approached Paul's bed, Paul, with the energy left in his body, decided to break the silence. "So it was you who saved my ass… for that… thanks." It was a genuine sign of gratitude, which Shawn appreciated. But, he had other things in mind.

"No man, thanks! What I just did can't compare to everything you've done to me for the past seven years. You didn't care what the whole world thought when you decided to join our group. You ate up all the shit caused by the Curtain Call. You carried me to my room at night and woke me up in the morning when I couldn't take care of myself. If it weren't for you… I won't probably be here anymore. And man, I'm sorry that it has taken me almost a year and for this to happen for me to apologize to you for what had happened. Bro, I'm really… really sorry."

Paul forgave Shawn and the two shared a chat. After not having conversed for almost a year, there was indeed a lot of catching up to do. But what was surprising was that it seemed as if they had not been apart for a year. Yeah, that friendship was indeed real, and was here to stay forever.

"Oh yeah, how'd you know I was here?" Paul just had to ask.

"We're connected by blood remember?"

They really indeed were. After the accident, they were no longer just best of friends. They were not just like brothers. They were brothers, whose bloods were flowing in each other's veins. They would be a part of each other forever.


End file.
